


Jealous?

by Life_of_Sin



Series: Pet Valerius [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: You've wondered sometimes if Consul Valerius is jealous of your relationship with the Count. Maybe his pointed glares and off-hand insults are just a comment on your social status, but they always seem to get worse when you or Lucio have been affectionate to each other. One evening you find him in Lucio's room and you take the opportunity to confront him.(I've seen a lot of arrogant and dominant Valerius, and I wanted to turn the tables :P )
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: Pet Valerius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Written with AFAB

It was a pretty nice evening, gentle gusts of breeze would flow through the open windows, causing the gauzy curtains to flutter and a little bit more of the golden sunlight fall across your panting bodies as you and Lucio came down from your deliciously intense climaxes. A peacock calling in the distance caused the tips of your lips to twitch upwards and you turn your head to look at your lover. "Are you all right, my dear?" You ask, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek, he takes it gently and kisses it, grinning at you. "Oh, my love, nothing could upset me when you're here." 

"Lucio! Are you really planning on staying in here all day?"

A loud banging on the door interrupted you two and Lucio groans. "How does he always know when I'm having fun?" He threw a sheet over you as the door flew open and you bit your lip to suppress giggles as Valerius glared at you both as though you were something he had stepped on, and felt Lucio's hands gliding onto your shoulders as he sat up and looked at the Consul. "Unless this is a national emergency, I have more important matters to attend to," He said as his fingers traced your skin.

"Hmm, clearly. Well I'm afraid your witch whore will have to wait -" Valerius was cut off as Lucio leapt from the bed and stalked towards him, shoulders curled downwards threateningly.

"How _dare_ you?" He hissed, backing Valerius into the wall. "Take it back. Now." Valerius' face hesitated and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My, you were never this protective over _me_ , is this because I never licked your boots and praised your name?" He grunted as Lucio's hands clutched his biceps and slammed him against the wall as you began chuckling.

"How rich," You smirk, causing the pair to look at you. "What on Earth gives you the idea that I worship Lucio like that?" You ask and Lucio's face falls slightly. "I don't lick his boots. I don't praise his name. But I adore his presence, and return his love with my own. I worship him as he does me." You lie back into the mattress and grin as you settle your hands behind your head. "Maybe if you had offered him any such affection he would have cared more about you. So maybe your head can come out of your ass now and you can realise that relationships are give and take." Lucio was looking at you as though he wanted to ravish you again, Valerius was glaring at you incredulously as though he could cause you to set alight with only his desperate want.

"Huh, sounds right to me, Consul. Now, what do you _want_?" Lucio growled at Valerius before pushing him back slightly as he let go.

"They're having a meeting. Nadia wanted you to be there, apparently Valdemar has been up to something that isn't desirable." Lucio groaned as he turned around and looked at you sadly.

"I suppose duty calls, my love," He sighed and leaned over to kiss you gently.

"Don't rush," You say as you smooth down his hair. "I'll just be here," He kissed you again lovingly before standing up and pulling on a satin robe.

"Oh, my darling," He sighed, letting his gaze linger on your barely-hidden figure. "Every second will be agony," You giggle softly as he turns to the door, shoving Valerius' sneering face out with him.

~

Now that you were alone, you decided that you would take advantage of the wonderful baths that were built adjoined with Lucio's room. Within moments you were sinking into a warm pool, inhaling tendrils of incense as they swirled above your head. Living as Lucio's lover and part-time Court Magician had its perks. You had been lacking in luxuries such as this most of your life and you weren't going to pass up the opportunity to pamper yourself. You let your fingers trail along the line of expensive soaps, essential oils, salts and various little charms as you decide which scent to decorate your skin with. You eventually picked up a pale purple soap, claiming to resemble lilac, Lucio liked floral scents, you had noticed that when you were decorated with, or scented with flowers, he became far more adoring. 

The sun had almost set once you finally pull yourself from the bath and dry off, wrapping yourself in a silk robe similar to the one Lucio stormed out in. You stroll back into Lucio's room and look past the towel on your head to see a figure standing by the bed. "Consul Valerius," You say softly, pulling your hair free from the towel. "What would you be doing in here?" He turns to look at you and sneers, swirling his wineglass impatiently as he drops the sheet his fingers were playing with.

"Always so damn high-and-mighty," He spits and you raise an eyebrow.

"You're in _my_ room, remember? I am curious as to why I return from my bath and find you here, touching my bedsheets." You comment and he blushes slightly.

"Your room, how presumptuous," He snorts, swallowing what remained in his glass with a grimace. "You really think he's going to keep you for long?" He asks, stepping away from the bed to face you better. "Oh, he promised me the world, too. But Lucio doesn't have the world, and is much less desiring to give up what little of it he does possess." You mirror his smirk and chuckle softly.

"My, my, our esteemed Consul Valerius wouldn't happen to be jealous, would he?" You ask innocently, stretching your arms over your head so your loosely tied robe opens slightly. "Jealous, of me? The witch whore?" His face turns downwards angrily and you step closer. "Or maybe," You begin, lowering your arms to rest on your hips. "You might even be jealous of Lucio?" Valerius' face screws up even more and he glared at you indignantly. 

"You disgusting creature." He hisses and you grin, biting your lip as you advance closer.

"How cruel," You say softly and he rolls his eyes.

"You know it's true." He snaps and you shake your head, stepping almost close enough to touch him.

"I was talking about the marks on your neck." You say and his face cracks slightly. "Those little bruises weren't there when you interrupted us earlier." You reach out a hand to touch him and he snatches it from the air.

" _Don't touch me_." He snarls and you pout softly.

"Did my lover do that? Did he hurt you?" You ask, voice soft and disarming. "Let me fix them, you know I'm good at healing," During one of his other outbursts he had broken a glass and cut his hand, you healed it in moments and no one would have guessed it happened at all. "Wouldn't want to have the rest of the courtiers knowing of Lucio's cruelty to you, would you?" You ask, smiling gently. "Just hold still and they'll be gone in a moment." You lean in and hear his breath hitch in his throat as you kiss his neck softly, watching the bruises disappear. You shift to the other side, feeling Valerius tense under your touch as you position your lips against his skin.

"Have you finished yet?" He spits, but you hear his voice cracking and can feel the way he tremors under your touch. You brush his skin with your tongue and he shudders. As you suck the spot on his neck he lets out a strangled moan and grunts, placing his hands on your shoulders as if to push you away. You take them and move them to your hips, stepping until you press against his chest.

"S-stop it," He groans and you stop, feeling him bite his lip as you pull your lips away from his skin.

"Really? You don't want to continue?" You ask, sliding a hand down his front and grin as he gasps, a shudder running down his spine. "Because I think you do, maybe you're so rude because you just can't face the idea of Lucio wanting me, that you are no longer allowed to be with him. Or maybe it's just because you desire me so strongly that you can't control yourself without insulting me," His face flushes red and he clears his throat. "If we weren't going to be caught, would you still say 'stop'?" You ask and he groans softly.

"You are Lucio's." He says and you snort.

"No, honey, I am my own. I will do what I like, even if that means kiss you."

"I...I hate you," He whispers and you raise an eyebrow.

"But you still want to fuck me, don't you?" You ask and he hesitates before nodding softly. "Well, let's do something about that," You pushed him back towards the bed and press your lips against his. 

"What if he comes in?" Valerius asks and you grin.

"He'll probably start jerking off to it," You say and he pauses. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," You add before kissing him again, feeling his hesitations disappear as his lips eagerly press against yours, moaning readily. 

As you crawled on top of him your robe fell fully open and Valerius' golden eyes darted to the image, his cheeks flushing bright red at the view of your body on display. You chuckled softly as you lowered your lips to his again, letting soft moans slip into his mouth as your tongue brushed against his.

"What the hell is going on?" You look up, unafraid as Lucio's surprised exclamation interrupts you, feeling Valerius trying to wriggle out from under you.

"Oh, my love," You smile, sitting up and resting on Valerius' stomach as you hold a hand to Lucio. "Please, come join us," Lucio struggled to hold his anger as the sight of you bare before him and inviting soaked up all his attention. "Our spiteful little Consul has just revealed to me the source of all his hatred." Your fingers run along Valerius' trembling cheeks as Lucio finally comes towards the bed, loosening the tightest of his garments.

"As long as you explain why he is seeing you in all your glory, and why he even deserves it after his comments before, I suppose I'll restrain myself for the moment." With Valerius entirely trapped under you and Lucio fast approaching, you relaxed, letting the opened robe fall from your arms.

"I've discovered that our delightful little drunk is jealous!" You announce, as though it were some great revelation. "The darling has only been such an arse because he doesn't know how to handle not being a part of our lives, so I've decided it might be time to fix that!" Lucio's eyebrows shifted questioningly and you felt Valerius spasming uncomfortably beneath you.

"Jealous?" Lucio asked and you nodded, he could see every time you shifted how aroused you were, and the way you had managed to fluster Valerius was unlike anything he had ever seen. He quite liked the idea. "Is that true, Val?" He asked, brushing an errant strand of hair from Valerius' face, relishing the gentle flinch as Lucio's fingers brushed his skin.

"I-I suppose so," He managed to choke out, humiliation plain on his face as you enlace one of your hands with his. 

"Mnm, I don't blame you," Lucio replied, reaching forward to take your waist and pull you into a deep kiss. "I am a very lucky man," Valerius was surprised to hear Lucio admit that he maybe didn't deserve you, usually the one to claim to be the most beautiful, and capable, and sexually impressive to ever exist. "Will you put on a show for me while I undress, then?" He asked you and you grinned.

"Whatever my Count wishes." He stood up and you finally released Valerius, sprawling on the bed above him as Lucio pulled at his shirt. 

"Are you just going to watch, Val?" Lucio asked, glancing up from his buttons. "You've been offered a very rare opportunity," Valerius looked from Lucio to you and hastily stood, undoing his own shirt and pulling it down his shoulders.

You watched them both, one hand rubbing your wetness in-between your legs and the other rolling your breast around, pinching the nipple softly. Your moans and gasps only spurred the men on more, watching you intently as they threw their garments to the floor beneath them. Valerius finished first and watched you desperately, hand hovering over his hardening cock. 

"Come up here, my darling," You coo, watching his skin darken even more at your invitation, he climbed up beside you and slipped a hand behind your neck, pulling you up to kiss him, he greedily slips his tongue into your eager mouth and you grin, taking one of his hands and sliding it down between your legs, groaning as he let out a soft whimper. "Don't worry," You breathe, stroking his hair. "Just one finger at a time,"

"No." You both turn to look at Lucio, who was struggling with his boots. "He doesn't deserve your pussy just yet." He stated firmly and Valerius's skin warmed up in embarrassment.

"Fine," You sigh and rest a hand on the side of his head. "Pleasure me some other way,"

You pushed him gently to your breasts and he eagerly latched onto them, mouth sucking and licking like a baby trying to suckle as his hand massaged the other. You moaned loudly and reached between his legs, feeling his cock stiff and aching against your fingertips. He let out a soft whine as your nails ran over it, a single finger stroking the head and finding the precum beading at the tip, he groaned as you swirled your finger around it and used it to help lubricate his hard member. You grin as Lucio climbs onto the bed, reaching over Valerius' head to kiss you deeply.

"You want this?" He whispers in your ear and you nod.

"As much as you do." 

Lucio grabbed Valerius and pulled him off you, holding him skin-to-skin against his chest, hands beginning on his shoulders but sliding down slowly. "Look at her," He growled in Valerius' ear as his hands appeared on his hips. "Look at how perfect and soft she is," Valerius nodded weakly and swallowed. "Look at how wet she is already, so ready to pleasure you with her needy little pussy, so desperate to bring you as much pleasure as you bring her," Valerius flinched as Lucio's cock bobbed against his lower back and nodded, gasping softly. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"So-so gorgeous..." Valerius gasps, precum rolling down his cock freely. "She's so beautiful...oh, her skin is so soft, and-and her lips are so perfect, and she...she looks so incredibly intoxicating when she moans! Her voice is like music!" You bite your lip and look at Lucio, silently asking him to stop the barrage of compliments before you lose it.

"That she is," Lucio breathed, looking at you fondly. "Beg for her. After all of your off-hand comments and snide remarks, I think you should earn your chance to be with this absolute Goddess," You blushed lovingly as Lucio rained praise down on you and saw the way Valerius' eyes rolled over you, freshly alight with desire after Lucio's description.

"Please..." He whispers, voice soft and weak. "Oh, please let me touch her! Gods, I want to make her moan and gasp and rip her nails down my skin!" His eyes lock with yours and his chest shudders. "Oh, I'm begging you, le-let me be with you, I-ah! I _need_ it! I need whatever you'll give me! Whatever I deserve, whatever I can earn from you, pl-please!" You feel your hips buck slightly and moan at the desperation in his voice.

"Oh, that's delicious!" You gasp and watch as his cock bobs, fighting to get closer to you. "Let me feel him, Lucio! He's earned me!" The glimmering irises in front of you light up with hopeful expectance, but Lucio pulls him back.

"Oh, but my love," He sighs gently, his own hands running across Valerius' skin as he tightly clutches Lucio's hips. "He's been so awful to you, I don't know if I can bear the notion of his unworthy cock in your tight, adoring little hole!" Valerius moans desperately and you bite your lip.

"Please! Plea-please! Anything...I'll do anything! I'll grovel, I'll submit, I'll be whatever you want! Just-just let me...let me _feel_ her beauty around me!" Valerius begged and you rolled your hips at the suggestion.

"That sounds quite tempting," Lucio comments, catching your gaze. "Our snotty, arrogant Consul as our own little pet?" You moan again and nod eagerly. "Imagine him, my love, kissing our feet and gratefully lapping up our taste when we allow him?" He turns his head to make Valerius look at him, hand reaching for the Consul's dripping member. "Is that what you want, Val?" He asked as his alchemic hand wrapped around it. "For us to use you? Knock you down a few pegs and promise to adore you like one would a puppy?" Valerius let out a desperate gasp and nodded, a whine escaping his harshly bitten lip. "Very well, if I let you into my lover's sacred pussy, then I'll make sure you always know that we own you, sound fair?" He nodded again, thighs trembling at the prospect and you shudder. 

"Whatever you do, hurry up!" You demand. "I'm gonna fucking cum from words alone!" Lucio grinned and pushed Valerius forward onto his hands. 

"Pleasure my Goddess while I prepare you," He orders and Valerius nodded, reaching towards your visibly slick opening with his mouth. You groan in relief as the Consul laps up your excess lubricant and moans appreciatively. "I'm so glad I get to witness this," Lucio comments and you look over to him through your breathy gasps. "You always sound so heavenly when I eat you up, I've always wanted to be able to see you," He rubbed oils onto his cock and reached for Valerius.

"A-a much better...use for his mouth, d-o-on't you think?" You pant and he grins, fingers getting ready to prepare Valerius. The vibrations of Valerius groaning into your aching pussy made your eyes roll back in pleasure and your hips bucked slightly as you drowned in the adoration and desire. When Lucio had finished preparing Valerius he pulled him back and you groaned softly in disappointment.

"So impatient, my love!" Lucio grinned as he tilted Valerius' head to the side and leaned into him. "Let me taste you," He whispered as his lips pressed against Valerius', and you resist the urge to touch yourself further as you watched their tongues share your juices between them. "Do you want me to enter you first? Or after you've buried yourself in her?" He asked carefully, brushing hair from the Consul's face.

"A-after, please," He murmured, voice so far from the arrogant tone he used when insulting you mere hours ago that you almost would believe it wasn't the same man. 

"When was the last time you were with someone?" Lucio asked, stroking his jaw. You always loved how careful he was with his lovers. For a long time when you were first together he'd smother you with care, letting you adjust to him before taking you at all roughly. It was sweet he viewed all partners this way, too.

"A few...months." Valerius admitted, slightly ashamed. 

"Don't be embarrassed, my pet," Lucio cooed, pressing a kiss to his neck gently. "I'll be slow," He promised and Valerius smiled at him softly. He turned his attention to you and you propped yourself up, waiting expectantly as he positioned himself very carefully before you.

"Are-are you all right?" He asked as he leaned over you, the end of his braid, now thoroughly mussed, falling over his shoulder to brush yours.

"Perfectly," You smile, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck. "Fill me up," He took the invitation eagerly and pushed in, you bit your lip in pleasure as his head entered you, and then the rest of his length sliding up deep inside you, almost enough to touch your uterus. He paused for a moment, waiting for confirmation that you were all right before continuing, you smiled at him and he released a soft moan, tensing as Lucio's cock brushed his opening and pausing, letting the feel of you tightening around him and pulsing warmly distract him from the incoming discomfort. He bit his lip as Lucio groaned, pushing in just enough to lodge within Valerius, not wanting to go too fast.

"How are you feeling, my pet?" Lucio asks, leaning over his shoulder.

"I-I can take more!" He insists but Lucio chuckled, tutting him softly.

"I'll stretch you out before I completely sink into you, wouldn't want to hurt our pet, now, do we?" You shook your head and he gasped softly, meeting your eyes as you watched him tremble. "How does it feel?" Lucio repeats and after a moment Valerius relaxes.

"Like heaven!" He moans and you both let out a gentle chuckle, your hands gently slip through his hair as he begins softly thrusting into you, weak gasps and whimpers spilling from his lips with every breath. As he thrusts into you Lucio begins to join in, trying to match his rhythm to control how deep his cock squeezes into Valerius. His moans and whines were musical as he leans over you and kissed your neck desperately, hiding his pain through teeth marks left on your shoulder.

"If it hurts too much, pet," You murmur in his ear as he grunts. "Ask us to stop," He looks you in the eye and shudders, shaking his head as he buries his face against your breasts. 

"Oh, it feels so good!" He gasps, lifting his head to kiss you. "Your pussy is so tight and warm! I feel like I'm moments away from coming!" You grin and kiss him again. 

"Do it inside me," You pant, catching his attention. "I want to feel you spill inside me!" He flushes deeply and glances over his shoulder to where Lucio was watching them carefully, having finally pushed his hips against Valerius' ass.

"Keep us happy, my pet, and we'll keep you happy," He replied to the questioning look and thrusted again, earning a shuddering whine from Valerius.

"Yes," He panted, closing his eyes blissfully. "Happy...happy," You could feel the bed trembling as Lucio's speed increased, letting out a shout as he came inside Valerius, drowning out the needy moan coming from the Consul.

"Come on, come on," He gasped as his speed increased, brow furrowing with the effort. "Don-don't let...down," You cup his cheeks and pull him down to kiss you, moaning into his lips. 

"No hurry," You moan, grinding against his pelvis. "Oh, it feels so good!" You feel your clit, sensitive after almost being brought to orgasm once before, starting to tingle at the friction and let out a yelp. "Mnm, I think I'm coming!" You gasp and roll your hips against his as you feel your whole abdomen clench tightly and let out a gasp. You pant as your walls spasm around him, and vaguely hear Lucio encouraging him from behind, whispering sweet little nothings and spurring the Consul on. In only a few minutes more, aided by Lucio's gentle thrusts against his prostate, and his kind little urges, and your pussy milking him like there would be no tomorrow, he let out a cry and slammed his hips into you, making your eyes roll back in your head once again as you feel his cock spurting weakly inside you.

"Oh, you're so good!" You gasp, embracing him as he collapses on top of you. "Oh, that was incredible!" Lucio grunted in agreement as he leaned over Valerius, kissing possessive little bruises into his shoulder and neck. "You did such a good job," He adds, carefully pulling out of Valerius with a wet 'pop'. "Are you all right?" You ask, fingers brushing his shoulders as his panting slows.

"Y-yes," He gasps against your neck. "Oh, Gods, that was euphoric! Your pussy is so absolutely perfect!" He peppered you with kisses as he complimented you and you chuckled softly. Lucio appeared again with a warm towel and helped Valerius lie down beside you. "Thank you, thank you so much for allowing me to do this!" He gasped and looked at you both with adoration in his eyes. 

"Anytime, my pet," Lucio said, leaning over to kiss him before gently cleaning up your mess. You feel him inch away from you and look over to see him climbing off the bed.

"Are you not going to stay?" You ask and he looks up in surprise.

"I-I didn't think I'd be allowed to," He admits and Lucio scoffs, reaching out to him carefully. 

"Come," He says invitingly and helps Valerius climb closer to you again. "I let my pets sleep on the bed." He jokes, eliciting a laugh from you and a blush from Valerius as Lucio leans over and cleans him up too. "I'll be a moment, my love," He says to you, pressing a kiss to your temple before returning the towel to the bathroom. 

"Come here, pet," You coo, holding out an arm to embrace Valerius with. "Come snuggle with the whore witch." His face flushes deep red and you sigh softly. "Don't worry, I didn't care that you called me that," You say, pulling him into you. "I'll just make sure to remind you that you're lucky I saw through your stupidity." He nodded shamefully as he cuddled into your armpit, curling into your side gratefully. "I am. I really, really, am." He murmured and you grinned as Lucio crawled into bed and threw his arm over you, pulling Valerius tighter against your skin. 

"I think this might be a bit of fun," He sighs contently as he kisses you goodnight. 

"I think so, too." You reply, snuggling your head against his shoulder. 


End file.
